Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are commonly used as light sources in various applications. The main functional part of an LED may be a semiconductor chip comprising two injecting layers of opposite conductivity types (p-type and n-type), and a light-emitting active layer of radiative recombination in which injection of carriers takes place. The semiconductor chip is usually placed in a package that provides electrical connections between the LED chip and the outside world, in addition to protection against vibration and thermal damage.
LED packaging can play a vital role in the removal of heat generated during the operation of LED devices. Poor heat dissipation can place LED devices under excessive thermal stress and have severe consequences on their performance. Excessive thermal stress can shorten the LED devices' life and lead to various types of failure, such as color drift, a decline in the transparency of lenses found in the LED devices, and reduced quantum efficiency. As a large portion of the power supplied to LEDs is converted to heat, it is essential that this heat is efficiently dissipated into the environment to ensure reliable performance.
Accordingly, the need exists for improved LED package designs that provide efficient heat dissipation.